


Ну вот ты и пришел ко мне

by AngelJul



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку на мини-фест: Во время путешествия Бильбо иногда видит странного человека с черными кудрями и горящими глазами. "Ну вот ты и пришел ко мне."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ну вот ты и пришел ко мне

Бильбо резко распахнул глаза, словно его вытолкнули из сна, неловко перевернулся на спину и уставился в чернильное небо, усыпанное множеством мерцающих звезд. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, ладони горели от ощущения прикосновений к горячей коже, в штанах было неприятно липко. Звезды перемигивались, словно знали какой-то секрет и поэтому перемигивались, поддразнивая растерянного Бильбо.   
Что это было? Бильбо несколько раз судорожно вдохнул и медленно сел, растирая руками лицо, после чего запрокинул голову назад и снова уставился в ночное небо, постепенно приходя в себя. Ему еще ни разу не снилось ничего подобного…  
Это было очень реалистично, словно наяву. Бильбо до сих пор ощущал на себе гибкое сильное тело, слышал хриплые стоны и видел горящие золотом глаза с необычными вертикальными зрачками.   
Крепко зажмурившись, Бильбо потер глаза ладонями, но картинка словно застыла на внутренней стороне век; тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения, но из-за прохладного ночного ветерка наваждение не только не исчезло, а усилилось еще больше, подкрепленное вполне реальными доказательствами – в штанах стало не только липко, но еще и холодно.   
Бильбо выругался себе под нос и со вздохом открыл глаза, поднимаясь на ноги. Недалеко от места их ночевки он видел ручей. Туда Бильбо и направился, прихватив с собой котомку и намереваясь избавиться от «маленькой» проблемы. Мыться в холодной воде посреди ночи – то еще удовольствие, но уж лучше так, чем ходить в липкой одежде, напоминающей о странном сне.  
Осторожно пробираясь между спящими и оглушительно храпящими гномами, Бильбо затаил дыхание и молился, чтобы не наступить ни на чью ногу и не разбудить этим весь отряд. Ночную прогулку объяснять не хотелось. Выбравшись за границы лагеря, он позволил себе облегченный вдох, после чего стремительно направился в сторону ручья. Дежуривший Кили его не заметил, потому что сам задремал, уронив голову на грудь.  
Бильбо не отвлекали от размышлений даже разные шорохи, хотя обычно он очень остро на них реагировал. Сейчас же он напряженно обдумывал, ощущая в груди тревогу.   
Нет, он бы понял, если бы ему приснилась девушка! Та, которую он пару месяцев назад видел на рынке – с длинной русой косой, округлыми формами и открытой добродушной улыбкой. Но нет же! Бильбо был полностью уверен в том, что ему приснился мужчина! Такие звуки просто не могла издавать ни одна девушка!   
Что это все могло значить? На него так повлияло общество гномов? Их вечные шуточки и разговоры о девушках? Что?!   
Бильбо не знал и не мог найти ответ и это его пугало больше всего. Заворачивая за огромный – по его меркам, валун – Бильбо вырвал из размышлений отчетливый шорох, заставивший его замереть на месте.   
В ночной тишине зашелестела листва, хотя легкий ветерок к этому времени успел стихнуть, и где-то рядом хрустнула ветка. Бильбо насторожился, только сейчас осознавая, что оставил свой меч рядом с лежанкой, а в руках у него котомка, которой вряд ли отобьешься от лесных хищников.   
Шорох снова повторился. Бильбо, не дыша, попятился назад и едва не вскрикнул, налетев спиной на валун. Решив, что это лучшее укрытие на данный момент, он прижался к нему и замер.   
Какое-то мгновение ничего не происходило. Бильбо уже хотел было облегченно выдохнуть и двинуться дальше, как совсем недалеко от него мелькнула длинная черная тень. Но не это удивило его больше всего – у тени были глаза, как в его сне…  
***  
Бильбо завернулся в одеяло с головой, крепко сжимая в руках меч. Он даже не помнил, как рванул в лагерь, забыв о маленьком неудобстве, и нырнул на свою лежанку в надежде спрятаться от этой непонятной тени. Он и сам толком не понял, почему так испугался. Из-за неожиданности? Да кого он обманывает. Конечно же, из-за сна!   
Бильбо почему-то решил, что его ночной «кошмар» сейчас будет претворен в жизни и рванул к отряду без оглядки как последний трус.   
Когда дыхание успокоилось, а сердце перестало оглушительно стучать в ушах, Бильбо позволил себе расслабиться. Вроде бы за ним никто не гнался. Но тут одеяло потянули вниз и Бильбо, резко садясь на лежанке, быстро вскинул меч.  
– Эй! – Кили отскочил назад, едва не наступив на кого-то, – что с тобой?  
Бильбо захотелось истерично рассмеяться. Похоже, он здорово себя накрутил из-за какого-то пустяка. И видел ли он на самом деле ту тень?  
– Все в порядке, просто кошмар приснился, – заставил он себя улыбнуться. И в этот момент его меч засветился голубым свечением. Они с Кили тут же уставились друг на друга в немом оцепенении.  
– Орки, – тихо сказал Бильбо, затем закричал, чтобы весь отряд проснулся: – Орки!!!  
***  
Спустя неделю после странного сна и нападения орков, Бильбо увидел высокого человека, в темно-синем бесформенном балахоне, наблюдающего за ними в небольшом городке, который проходил отряд. Лицо незнакомца скрывал глубокий капюшон, но Бильбо отчетливо запомнил черные кудрявые пряди, выбивающиеся из-под него и длинные изящные пальцы, которые отточенным движением поправляли лямку котомки, висящей на плече.   
Этот человек не выходил у Бильбо из головы. Кому нужно было следить за толпой гномов? Или кто-то прознал про их план?   
Он обдумывал это весь день и весь вечер, потратив последние силы на переживания. И когда пришло время спать – уснул, стоило только завернуться в походное одеяло…  
Бильбо медленно выплывал из сна, не то, что в прошлый раз. Его будили неспешными нежными прикосновениями, неторопливо оглаживая грудь и шею. Поцелуи были невесомые, как крыло бабочки, приходились куда угодно, но только не в губы, тем самым распаляя еще больше. Было приятно и необычно так просыпаться. Это были новые и яркие ощущения, которые он так до сих пор и не изведал.  
Бильбо улыбнулся, так и не открыв глаза, и потянулся было обнять того, кто дарил ему такое удовольствие. Но резко распахнул глаза, поняв, что не может пошевелить руками. Их не связали, нет, но мягко удерживали надо головой, несильно прижимая запястья к земле. На смену распустившемуся в груди цветку наслаждения пришла всепоглощающая паника.  
Бильбо резко рванулся, но вместо этого теплые руки скользнули на плечи и мягко удержали, кончик уха несильно прикусили, затем послышался тихий голос:  
– Шшш, мой маленький хоббит, ты сам пришел ко мне, так зачем же сейчас паникуешь? – шипенье показалось похожим на змеиное, но голос…   
Бильбо почувствовал, как кожа покрылась мурашками от этого низкого голоса, пробирающего до глубины души. Обладатель такого голоса точно не мог быть кем-то, похожим на змея. Он должен был быть кем-то намного величественнее… могущественнее… прекраснее…  
– Не бойся, мой маленький хоббит, – снова послышался тихий голос, и лицо по-хозяйски обхватили ладонями.   
И Бильбо сдался, потянувшись к обладателю этих рук, отчаянно желая сорвать долгожданный поцелуй. Его даже не удивляло то, что руки незнакомца – лица которого, кстати, он не мог рассмотреть из-за глубокого капюшона – путешествуют по его почему-то обнаженному телу и никак не могут одновременно удерживать его запястья. Сейчас было все равно.   
Бильбо отчаянно застонал, когда его губы вновь обделили вниманием, лишь коротко поцеловав в уголок рта, и горячий язык незнакомца скользнул по шее, прочерчивая влажную дорожку вниз. В ответ на его разочарованный стон послышался тихий довольный смешок.  
В тот момент, когда руки Бильбо наконец стали свободны, а губы накрыли другие, требовательные, но удивительно нежные и чувственные, он увидел за спиной незнакомца длинный алый хвост…  
***  
От всех вопросов о «странностях» Бильбо отмахнулся. Он сидел под деревом, уперевшись подбородком в колени и обхватив их руками. Из головы не выходил сон.  
Он подскочил посреди ночи с горящими от поцелуев губами и каменно стоящим членом. Недолго думая, Бильбо улизнул из лагеря в лес, забрел подальше, привалился плечом к дереву и, сгорая от стыда, приспустил штаны и обхватил ладонью изнывающий от напряжения член.   
Пока он судорожно кусал губы, не давая себе издать ни звука, перед глазами почему-то стоял тот самый незнакомец, который недавно наблюдал за ними в городке и у него были золотистые глаза…  
С задушенным стоном выплеснувшись себе в ладонь, Бильбо крепко зажмурился и прислонился лбом к стволу дерева. Что с ним происходило?  
И вот теперь, спустя почти сутки, он сидел под очередным деревом и наблюдал за двумя горящими огоньками, светящимися в кустах, обдумывая случившееся и не находя ответов.  
Неожиданно огоньки моргнули. Бильбо прищурился, пытаясь получше присмотреться к тому, за чем наблюдал с тех пор, как они с гномами разделили ужин и разошлись каждый к своей лежанке. Огоньки снова моргнули. Бильбо, ведомый странным чувством, резко вскочил со своего места двинулся к ним, пробираясь через кустарники. Но огоньки начали удаляться и он побежал…  
Когда Бильбо вырвался на полянку, прорвавшись и истрепав свою одежду еще больше, успел заметить лишь отчасти знакомый балахон темно-синего цвета, который мелькнул за одним из деревьев. Кинувшись туда, Бильбо обнаружил пустоту. Что происходит?!   
Гномы уже начали на него странно поглядывать, а в их шепотках можно было разобрать что-то о том, что Бильбо сходит с ума, не выдержав походных условий, которые он предпочел домашнему уюту и ленивому спокойствию. Но он на это даже не обращал внимания, все его мысли занимал тот странный человек, который зачем-то следил за ними и сны… насыщенные, яркие и почти реальные. Может, этот человек был каким-то образом причастен к ним? Может, он тоже волшебник, как Гэндальф и решил свести с ума Бильбо, чтобы план гномов не удался?   
От вопросов и мыслей раскалывалась голова. Бильбо медленно выдохнул, развернулся и побрел назад к лагерю. Раз не получилось догнать незнакомца в этот раз, может получиться в следующий. А то, что будет следующий – Бильбо не сомневался.  
***  
Следующего раза не было. Незнакомец исчез.   
Бильбо не видел его на протяжении всего оставшегося путешествия. И это его огорчало куда больше, чем то, когда он его видел. Но самое странное – которое стало привычным – исчезли сны. Бильбо теперь просто проваливался в пушистую темноту, чтобы в скором времени быть разбуженным тем, кто оставался в карауле.   
Это казалось ненормальным, но Бильбо так привык постоянно чувствовать на себе пристальный золотистый взгляд странного человека, что теперь этого отчетливо не хватало. Словно… словно чего-то очень важного.   
Эти мысли сказывались на его поведении. Нет, он все так же делал все то, что от него требовала та или иная ситуация, вот только в беседах больше не участвовал, не задавал никаких вопросов, постоянно пребывая в мрачных раздумьях, и держался особняком.  
Гномы всерьез встревожились таким поведением и караульные ночью стали не спускать с него глаз. Бильбо было все равно.   
То, что впервые его напугало… теперь вызывало что-то сродни зависимости и хотелось испытывать это на себе снова и снова. Но ничего не было. Исчезло так же внезапно, как и появилось.  
Бильбо уже не волновало то, когда он вернется домой, отсутствие привычного уюта и прочее. Ему нужно было одно. Точнее, один. Но где найти этого человека, который вызвал зависимость, он не знал и готов уже был обратиться за помощью к Гэндальфу, но тот оставил их, а отряд уже был в сутках пути от Одинокой горы.   
Когда же они подобрались к Эребор, нашли вход и начали спорить, как лучше пробраться внутрь, Бильбо без лишних разговоров молча прошел ко входу и исчез в пыльных темных коридорах.   
Что-то необъяснимое влекло его вперед, и он решил не сопротивляться этому. В прошлый раз его сопротивления и размышления ни к чему хорошему не привели. Так зачем повторять свои ошибки?  
***  
Бильбо не запомнил, как преодолел темные коридоры, множество разных лестниц и вышел в главный зал, заполненный золотом чуть ли не наполовину. И чем ближе он подходил, тем настойчивее становилась мысль о том, что он хочет увидеть дракона… Великого Смауга… Хотя гномы и предупреждали его, что Смауга ни в коем случае нельзя будить. Но Бильбо хотел… и не мог объяснить это желание.   
Задумавшись, он случайно запнулся об какой-то золотой предмет и тот со звяканьем покатился по каменному полу. Бильбо замер на месте и зажмурился, ожидая, что его сейчас сразу же либо съедят, либо сожгут дотла.   
Но прошло мгновение, затем еще одно, и еще… Бильбо услышал, как где-то вдалеке капает вода и шумит слабый ветерок. Странно. Ведь гномы же предупреждали, что… а что, если Смауг покинул Гору? Или хуже того – мертв? Гномов это лишь порадует, а вот Бильбо пугало до ужаса. Даже больше, чем мысль, что он вот-вот встретиться лицом к лицу с кровожадным драконом. Точнее, эта мысль его как раз почему-то и не пугала…  
Послышался звон монет. Сначала медленный, затем нарастающий, все больше и больше. Бильбо открыл глаза и обмер. Не от страха, нет. От восхищения.  
Он даже двинуться с места не мог, впитывая каждую деталь, каждое движение поднимающегося из золота Смауга. У Бильбо и мысли не возникло сбежать или спрятаться. Он не чувствовал страха, одно лишь немое восхищение развернувшимся перед ним великолепием и величием.  
– Ну вот, ты и пришел ко мне, – пророкотал Смауг, разворачивая крылья и представая перед онемевшим Бильбо в еще больших красе.  
– Пришел? – отмер, наконец, Бильбо, зацепившись за это слово. Смауг не ответил, но Бильбо мог поклясться своей любимой и уютной норой, что в глазах дракона мелькнула ухмылка.  
– Да, пришел, мой маленький хоббит, – оскалил пасть он, что, наверное, должно было обозначать улыбку или усмешку, – наконец-то!  
А Бильбо почувствовал, как у него по спине пробежал холодок. «Мой маленький хоббит»… Он уже слышал это, в своем сне. Гномы убеждали, что Смауг никогда не видел хоббитов, но… Значит все это время Смауг следил за ними! И… и...  
– Какой догадливый, – похвалил его дракон, похоже, прочитав все по отразившимся на лице Бильбо эмоциям. Или же просто умел читать мысли. Кто знал, на что способны драконы, – у тебя есть вопросы?  
Бильбо открыл было рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но сразу же закрыл его, не зная, с чего начать. Не спрашивать же сразу о снах. А если это и не Смауг вовсе?   
– Хорошо, значит, будет больше времени для другого, – загадочно пророкотал дракон, а потом исчез. Бильбо нахмурился и завертел головой по сторонам, выискивая, куда он мог исчезнуть.  
Неожиданно Бильбо мягко, но настойчиво обхватили поперек груди и потянули назад. Он только и успел взмахнуть руками, чтобы не упасть.   
– Шшш, это я, – прошептал на ухо очень знакомый голос.   
Бильбо невольно почувствовал, как от горячего дыхания, оседающего на шее, по спине пробежали мурашки, и он закрыл глаза, до сих пор не веря, что сон становится реальностью. Он столько этого хотел…  
– Почему я? – только и успел он выдохнуть прежде, чем его резко развернули и заткнули нетерпеливым поцелуем. Бильбо судорожно вцепился в такой знакомый темно-синий балахон и приподнялся на цыпочки, хотя бы немного сокращая разницу в росте. Рассмотреть Смауга у него не получилось.  
Смауг что-то шептал в поцелуй, только вот что, Бильбо не мог разобрать. Он полностью сосредоточился на ощущениях, которые в жизни были еще ярче, чем во сне.   
Смауг медленно и дразнящее ласкал его губы и язык своим языком, скользил руками по шее, оглаживал скулы и крепко прижимал к себе, словно боясь отпустить. А когда его хвост пробрался под одежду, Бильбо не сдержал стона. Это было во сто крат лучше, чем во сне!  
Вот только… как? Как такой огромный и безжалостный дракон, прозванный в народе кровожадным, мог быть настолько нежным и внимательным? Бильбо задавался этим вопросом до тех пор, пока не оказался лежащим спиной на раскинутом на полу балахоне. И его даже не напугало то, что хотел от него дракон. Бильбо сам этого хотел. Ждал. Очень сильно. С первого сна.  
Но была одна проблема.  
– Стой, – запротестовал Бильбо, обхватив голову Смауга руками. Он почувствовал острую необходимость сейчас же увидеть лицо своего дракона, – подожди.   
Смауг напряженно замер, прекратив покрывать его обнаженную – и когда только успел избавить обоих от одежды? – но все равно голову не поднял.   
– Что-то не так? – тихо спросил он.  
– Не так, – ответил Бильбо и потянул его на себя, – я не видел тебя. Ты не даешь мне себя рассмотреть.  
Смауг опустил голову еще ниже, пряча лицо, и Бильбо не сдержался. Он обхватил Смауга за подбородок и вынудил все же показать себя. Если бы дракон хотел, он бы этого не позволил, но…  
– Ты…– выдохнул Бильбо, залюбовавшись высокими скулами, проводя по ним пальцами. Глаза Смауга светились золотом, чувственные губы покраснели от поцелуев, а кожа… кожа была бледной и с множеством родинок. И волосы, черные, кудрявые придавали ему настолько завораживающий вид, что Бильбо задохнулся от мысли, что все это досталось лишь ему.  
Смауг сжал губы в тонкую линию, отвернулся и попытался отстраниться. Бильбо на мгновение увидел алый узор, спускающийся по шее ниже, состоящий из зеркальных чешуек. Захотелось провести по нему языком.  
– Мне стоило догадаться, что ты тоже…– начал, было, он, но Бильбо перебил его, приподнявшись на локтях и обхватив за шею, не давая отстраниться.  
– Ты прекрасен, – выдохнул он и рассмеялся бы, увидев растерянное выражение на лице – великого! – дракона, если бы не потянулся за поцелуем, – только потом тебе придется объяснять, почему ты так изощренно надо мной издевался! – прошептал он уже в губы Смауга.  
Тот под руками ощутимо расслабился, фыркнул в поцелуй и Бильбо, показалось, что глаза Смауга на мгновение сменили цвет на нормальный, серый, а потом уже стало не до мыслей.   
Бильбо лишь краем сознания отмечал, как скользил по наитию, прослеживая узор на шее и спине Смауга, как тот вздрагивал от этого, не прерывая своих настойчивых и нетерпеливых, но удивительно нежных поцелуев, как хвост обвился вокруг запястий и мягко прижал их к каменному полу. Бильбо не сопротивлялся, он полностью подчинился и наслаждался тем, что давал ему Смауг. Все было как во сне, только теперь неуловимый дракон никуда от Бильбо не сбежит, он просто не позволит. А если и попытается, то Бильбо все равно его найдет… теперь он только его, Бильбо…  
Мелькнула мысль, какие были бы у гномов выражения на лицах, реши они ввалиться в этот момент в тронный зал. Бильбо хихикнул, представив картину, но тут же застонал, стоило Смаугу оставить длинную влажную дорожку на его шее и прикусить кончик уха. Бильбо дернул руками, намекая, что хотел бы тоже принимать участие, но Смауг лишь широко улыбнулся и накрыл его тело своим, продолжая вылизывать ухо. Одной рукой он закинул ногу Бильбо себе на бедро, другой обхватил оба их члена.   
От соприкосновения горячей плоти, Бильбо закричал. Тело охватила крупная дрожь, он запрокинул голову, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, но почти сразу же был заткнут поцелуем. Смауг освободил его руки и Бильбо не удержавшись, неловко накрыл его ладонь, сжимающую их члены, своей, другой зарываясь в мягкие кудри…  
***  
– Гномы скоро заявятся сюда, тебя искать, – сонно приоткрыв один глаз, лениво сообщил Смауг.   
– Откуда… а, да, понял, по запаху, – потеревшись об его грудь щекой, довольно сообщил Бильбо и крепче обнял своего дракона. Тот в ответ дернул хвостом:  
– Зачем ты их притащил с собой? – недовольно спросил Смауг, – эта кучка…  
– Шшш!!! – прошептал Бильбо, накрыв его губы ладонью, – Ты всегда такой, после…– он запоздало покраснел, не зная как назвать то, что между ними случилось, – и на минуточку. Если бы не гномы, ты бы меня не увидел!  
Смауг снова раздраженно дернул хвостом, фыркнул, но потом тихо ответил:  
– Не знаю.   
– Что? – не понял Бильбо, приподнявшись и заглянув в совершенно обычные серые, но уже ставшие любимыми глаза.  
– Не знаю, какой я всегда после… этого, – замялся тот.   
Удивительно! Дракон и смутился! Бильбо с восхищением уставился на него:  
– Так значит…– хитро улыбнулся он, поглаживая пальцами острую скулу и откидывая со лба Смауга пряди.  
– Да, как и у тебя. Все, я не хочу об этом разговаривать, – недовольно отозвался тот, но в противоречие себе начал ластиться к ладони. Он чем-то напоминал своенравного кота.  
Бильбо улыбнулся. Он обрел странного дракона, но другого он и не хотел. Да и вообще, никогда бы не подумал, что вообще будет с мужчиной, да еще и с кровожадным драконом, который оказался очень человечным в своем человеческом обличие.   
– Гномы, – устало ответил Смауг, и постарался завернуть их в свой безнадежно испорченный балахон.   
– Они не могли потянуть еще подольше, – проворчал теперь уже Бильбо. Ему не понравилось, что их потревожили, – может, сбежим?  
– Как? – заинтересованно поднял брови Смауг, даже не обернувшись на свои богатства, которые так бережно хранил столько лет. Теперь он нашел свое истинное сокровище, и все остальное не имело значения.   
– Ну ты же дракон, – широко улыбнулся Бильбо, – превращайся.


End file.
